


It’s Christmas

by Zebra_Cryptid_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Time at the Lupins, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Raising harry au, first fic, i tried and that’s what matters, it doesn’t start good but it gets there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_Cryptid_23/pseuds/Zebra_Cryptid_23
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Lupin’s residence.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	It’s Christmas

It was Christmas time at Lupin's residence. Little Harry Potter had just turned four that year, and he was helping Sirius make Christmas cookies for when Remus got home from the store. The kitchen was a mess, one Remus would surely have a fit at. 

Harry was at that time in his life where he asked endless questions, sometimes questions he had no business asking. Sirius answered as many questions as he could, never wanting to keep secrets from him. Just like now, where they were both sitting on the floor of the kitchen playing patty cake. 

“Were there only three of you?”

“There were four.”

“Who was the fourth?”

“We don’t talk about him, he betrayed our family.”

Harry tilted his head as they continued to play, seeing the sudden change in emotion. He put his hands in his lap and squinted his eyes, crawling into Sirius’ lap and placing his flour covered hands on either cheek. “Did I make you sad Paddy?” He asked quietly, squishing Sirius’ cheeks slightly. Sirius’ eyes welled up with tears and smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into a hug. 

“No, no. You didn’t make me sad Prongslette, you could never make me sad.” Sirius said genuinely, kissing the side of Harry’s head. “Me and Moony will tell you more about him when you’re older. But for now… how about a story about Prongs from Moony before bed.” Harry nodded and hugged Sirius back, worried he upset him. 

Remus had walked in to his husband and his godson on the floor in their mess of a kitchen. “Now what have you two gotten up to? Why’s the kitchen a mess?” He asked, hanging up his coat and going to sit next to his boys. 

Harry gasped and launched himself into Remus’ arms, happy to see Moony again. “Paddy missed you.” He whispered, not seeing the offended look Sirius had. Remus chuckled and stood up with Harry in his arms, helping Sirius up and kissing his cheek.

“Well good, I missed him too. And I missed you as well Harry, go to the bathroom so I can clean all of that off of you?” He asked sweetly, kissing Harry’s head and dropping him down and watching him run off with a loving smile. 

“Are you alright Pads? Did Harry ask too many questions again?” Remus asked, wrapping his hands around Sirius’ waist. Sirius wiped his eyes of tears, resting his head on the werewolf’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, he just asked about Peter.” Sirius said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. “But… I’m okay now. Really. Let’s go give Prongslette his bath.”

“No no, you get whatever is in the oven out and we’ll start. Just join us when you’re ready.” Remus smiled, kissing Sirius sweetly and hugged him closer. The oven beeped and Sirius jerked with a yelp, pulling back and pulling out his wand so he could get the pan out without grabbing the mits. 

“It seems you won’t have to wait after all.” Sirius smirked, already feeling better with his husband home. 

Remus tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow, resting his chin on Sirius' shoulder. “I hope you haven’t used magic for everything.” He said quietly, kissing Sirius’ jawline. 

“You hate how things taste with magic, these cookies are made from scratch, and love.” Sirius smiled cheekily, setting the pan down on the stove and turning around in Remus’ arms, kissing him softly. ”Now let’s go get cleaned up yeah? You’ve got flour all over your sweater.”

Remus gasped and looked down at his favourite sweater, frowning at the flour all over it. “Fuck.” He grumbled, making Sirius gasp dramatically. “Oh shut up, Harry isn’t here. And you’re washing this.” He said with a smile, poking Sirius’ cheek and leading him to the bathroom where Harry had started the water already. 

Harry was sitting on the toilet seat as he waited for the water to fill up in the tub, kicking his feet happily. He was a pretty happy child all things considered, though he was plagued by nightmares time to time. 

Sirius grabbed some towels and ruffled Harry’s unruly hair, turning on the tap and setting some of the towels on the floor to keep it from getting wet. They all waited patiently for the bath to fill, Remus talking to Harry quietly as he caught up with what they did all day. Remus smiled softly, kissing his head and standing up to stand next to Sirius. 

Once the water was done, Sirius turned the tap off and lifted Harry up, placing him in the water before undressing himself and changing into Padfoot. He headbutted Remus’ leg before getting into the tub, splashing water everywhere and making Harry and Remus laugh.   
—  
It didn’t take that long before they had finished all of their nightly routines and had dinner. They loved taking care of Harry, and they were grateful that he didn’t die along with their family and he gets a chance at a normal life (as normal as this life could get them).

The next morning was Christmas. And normally Sirius was the one to get up before everyone else, but today it was Harry. He had come bounding into Remus and Sirius’ room, jumping on the bed and wiggling in between them, laying on the bed between their bodies. They woke up groggily and Sirius opened his eyes slowly, smiling tiredly at his godson. 

“Morning.. What are you doing up Prongslette?” He asked with a loud yawn, knowing it was Christmas but playing dumb for the surprise they had in the living room. 

“It’s Christmas Paddy!” Harry exclaimed happily, knowing it’d be better to go down together. Or, at least with Sirius, since it still seemed like Remus was struggling to wake up. 

“Oh yes, Christmas! Why don’t you go brush your teeth and meet us in the living room while I try to wake Moony up, and don’t open any presents yet.” Sirius smiled softly, kissing Harry’s forehead and waving as he left, turning back to his husband. “Oi, you, wakeup.” He huffed, pinching Remus’ cheek playfully. 

“You’re so nice in the morning.” Remus mumbled sarcastically, eyes still not opening. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Remus sweetly, cupping his face and scratching his jaw just the way he liked. Eventually, Remus opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them, looking at his husband’s face with a smile. “That’s better.”

“Yeah, yeah, you wrapped the bust?” Sirius asked, smiling as Remus nodded and sat up. “Good, let's go then. I’ll put the kettle on.” 

It took Remus a moment to get up, wanting to sleep in as much as possible. He rubbed his eyes and got up slowly, not even bothering to fix his bed head and went into the living room. He smiled at how excited the little boy looked, practically vibrating with it as he looked at the big box with his name on it. They never made enough money in a year to get Harry a bunch of presents like other children, but this present cost them nothing, as it was something they got for James years ago. They usually bought Harry one present and some candy to fill his stocking, and Harry was content and happy with it. But Harry’s presents were never in that big a box, which was what made him so excited. Remus had a feeling he’d love it, despite it not being a toy. Remus and Harry waited for Sirius to come back with their tea before opening anything, even if Harry was excited for presents he was polite enough to wait for his whole family. 

“We’re all here now, go on open it. It’s got a story behind it.” Sirius sat next to Remus and handed him his cup, kissing his cheek and watching Harry with a smile. 

Harry smiled brightly and opened the present slowly, opening the box it was in and finding a stag bust. He looked at it in curiosity, feeling along the antlers as if afraid to break them. 

“What’s the story? Is it about Prongs?” He asked them, eyes captivated by the big antlers and the detailed that had been carved into it. Sirius nodded and sat on the floor next to the couch, pulling Harry into his lap and looking up at Remus. Remus didn’t hesitate and sit next to them, letting Sirius tell the story and resting his head on his husband’s shoulders. 

“It is about Prongs. In our last year of Hogwarts, the last Christmas we would have there. We would always get in trouble, so much so that we probably held the record for most detentions in all of our years. Lily would always scold Prongs for it too, and almost didn’t get together with him for it. But anyway, we covered for him a few times, and stole that stag bust off of Headmaster Dumbledore’s desk.” Sirius explained, smiling softly at the memory. Remus placed his hand over Sirius’ and kissed his shoulder, nearly tearing up at the memory. That was the last thing they had gotten him for a while. Harry was listening intently, looking up at his godfather and only looking away to stare at the stg occasionally. 

“And I’d like to add, you don’t know this now but you will, Dumbledore’s office is very difficult to break into.” Remus added with a chuckle, thinking back on it. That was probably one of the most difficult places they’ve ever had to sneak into. 

“Right, you'll appreciate how cool it is when you’re older. But anyways, we stole it off his desk, and we hid it for weeks. When Christmas came around and we gave it to him, his eyes lit up and he was practically jumping with excitement. And he said: ‘You are the best friends I’ve ever and will ever have in my life’. Which, I think, was one of the nicest things he’s ever said to us out loud. Well, maybe tied with when he let me live with him from 5th year to 7th.” Sirius nodded, ending the story there. Harry smiled and yawned, crawling out of Sirius’ lap and over to the bust, looking over it again. 

“I’ll keep it safe forever.” The boy said seriously, staring at it and hugging it to his body. Remus laughed and cuddled closer to his husband, slowly falling asleep again. 

They spent the rest of Christmas day going through Harry’s stockings and the rest of the cookies they made the day before, all falling asleep in a pile together before noon. 

Yeah, they got really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in years please bear with me! Hopefully I’ll be able to write more
> 
> Criticism is encouraged and taken into account happily!


End file.
